sweet sacrifice
by x-adlanta-x
Summary: the titans go to a club and drag raven alone with them but more happends then raven thought BBXRAE PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW XXX LOVE YA ALL! song fic


**hey please enjoy my story and please review!**

Ravens pov

Why did I ever agree to come to this stupid club! Raven thought she was sat in the back watching all her friends dance away they all looked so happy, her eyes fixed on beastboy he moved like a god his hips swaying one side from the other her had grown a lot and was now taller then starfire! her eyes looked up at the stage where a girl dressed in a plain pink top and jeans was stood singing away above her was a banner saying 'karaoke night!' in big bold letters. No one knew but raven was a really good singer she would never tell anyone because she thought she was awful she sighed and looked at the outfit starfire had insisted she wear she had a red tank top on with a jean mini skirt on with a red belt and some boot on that starfire took 15 minutes to laze up but luckily she had a black long coat on and had rapped it tight around her.

All the titans had come and sat down with raven and were chatting away "raven can you go and get the drinks?" asked robin giving her a 10 pound note

"Ok what does everyone want?"

"Coke"

"Coke"

"Coke"

"Mustard!" shouted starfire happily

"ok… so that's 5 cokes then ok bye" starfire looked after her as she walked to the bar "but friend I asked for mustard"

"its ok you will like coke star" said robin

raven started to walk back for the bar and heard the DJ saying "hey who's next for the karaoke!" she placed the drinks down on the table and went to take her seat next to beastboy but he stuck out his hand so she sat on it she screamed a bit in surprise and jumped up. She was just about to turn and slap him when a light peered down on her "ok we have a volunteer people…wait is that…it is …RAVEN FROM THE TEEN TITANS"

raven was then pushed up on the stage by starfire who was giggling in excitement she pushed her up to the mica phone and ripped off the coat then ran to the titans which where all stood at the front of the stage cheering.

Beastboy gasped when he saw what she was dressed in she looked gorgeous.

Raven glanced down at the screen 'evanescence- sweet sacrifice'

Raven loved that song but raven looked out on the crowed at people staring back at her. She froze she couldn't speak…she couldn't move. She tried to cover her body with her arms.

The music started but nothing came out of her mouth she was just fixated on the crowd her eyes wide.

"COME ON RAVEN YOU CAN DO IT!" beastboy suddenly shouted from the crowd she looked down at him he smiled and mouthed 'you can do it' raven was suddenly filled with confidence she smiled as the music started she open her mouth and began to sing.

**It's true, we're all a little insane  
but it's so clear  
now that I'm unchained**

**  
**She began swaying her hips from side to side sexily 

**Fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time **

she took the mic off the stand and began walking up and from the stage throwing her hand in the air and shutting her eyes.****

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain  


she glanced down at beastboy and smiled

**  
fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time**

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  


she hit every note perfectly and beastboy couldn't take his eyes off her.

**  
do you wonder why you hate?  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

then she stopped a loud cheer amounted over the crowd.

she climbed down the stair and she was crowned by people and beastboy struggled to get through to congratulate her ,the other titans close behind.

Beastboy finally managed to get throw "raven you were amazi" he couldn't finish because raven was kissing him she slid her arms around her neck when they broke apart she smiled and winked at him beastboy opened his mouth about to say something but raven covered it with her finger "lets dance beastboy!"

THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL THANKS XXXXX

x-adlanta-x


End file.
